


Behind the Warpaint

by CommanderEmma, koalabear77



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Original Character(s), parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderEmma/pseuds/CommanderEmma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalabear77/pseuds/koalabear77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based after episode 3X04. What happens to Clarke and Lexa's relationship when and unexpected visitor, or two, shows up at Lexa's door? Will it pull them closer together or drive them further apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, all creative credit goes to CommanderEmma. I'm just the humble beta. Find me over at imjustakoalabear.tumblr.com if you want to see what else I'm up to or if you're looking for a beta for your stuff, because Clexa is life.

Lexa sat on her throne pondering the events of the previous day. Her eyes drifted around the room and landed on Clarke who sat in the corner on a fluffy chair, wrapped in a bear fur, taking in the view of Polis from the window. It had been very quiet. Almost every ambassador had personally come and apologized to their Heda, re-pledging their allegiance to the coalition. Titus was pleased with her as well and promised that he would never show any doubt in her abilities again. Lexa was pulled from her thoughts by her door being thrown open as an out of breath teenager appeared. Clarke turned her attention from the window at the commotion. Lexa abruptly rose from her throne.

“Adi, what are you doing here?” Lexa questioned the girl who smiled at her, bright blue eyes sparkling.

“When I heard about the fight, I had to come. I would either be seeing you a victor or saying my final goodbyes. Either way, I wanted to be here.” Lexa smiled. 

“Did you hear about the queen?” Lexa asked, her smile fading slightly as she moved to glance at Clarke before turning back to Adi. 

“I did, Heda. She is avenged. Jus drain jus daun,” Adi said, moving toward Lexa. Lexa relaxed. Moving forward, she met Adi at in the middle of the room. The two brunettes embraced each other without hesitation. Clarke was slightly taken aback. She had never seen Lexa so open with anyone, let alone a random girl who showed up at her door. As if sensing Clarke’s confusion, Lexa broke the embrace and turned to her. 

“Clarke, this is Costia’s niece, Adi. Adi lived with us for a while after her mother died and was there when Costia was taken.” Clarke’s eyes widened as the pieces began to fall together. Adi moved forward.

“Hello, Clarke. It is very nice to meet you,” Adi greeted her, a bright smile gracing her face. Clarke studied her. She had dark brown hair like Lexa and vibrant blue eyes with just a touch of green. Her shirt was sleeveless, allowing Clarke to see a tattoo along her arm similar in fashion to the one on Lexa’s arm, but far less detailed. Clarke pulled her attention away from the tattoo and spoke. 

“It’s nice to meet you as well.” Adi smiled and turned back around to Lexa. 

“Since you have been off making new clans and fighting battles, have you given Clarke a proper tour of Polis?” Lexa turned away, a hint of a blush on her face. 

“I have not,” Lexa admitted sheepishly. Adi laughed at Lexa before turning to Clarke. 

“Clarke, how about you join me and Lexa on a walk? There is so much to see.” Lexa’s eyes bore into Adi. 

“Adi, I have things to do,” Lexa snapped. Adi whirled around. 

“You can spare an hour, Lexa. I don’t care how busy you are, Clarke deserves it and so do your people. They want to see their Heda.” Lexa sighed. 

“Alright, Adi, you're right.” Clarke stood shocked. She had never seen anyone so bravely argue against Lexa. Adi smiled. 

“Alright, now that that is handled, let’s go.” Clarke stood and Lexa moved to fix her war paint before the trio exited the room. 

The streets of Polis were alive with activity. Stalls lined almost every street, selling all sorts of things from food to furniture. Everyone smiled and rushed to greet their Heda. Lexa for the most part just nodded to them and waved. Adi led them around the center of the city, and Lexa spent the walk explaining to Clarke what they were seeing, pointing out where she could purchase furs or trade for weapons. Clarke was enthralled with the life of the city. Everywhere she looked, she saw people bustling about with excitement. They spent hours showing Clarke every residence, meeting point, fighting pit, and lounging square the city had to offer. Lexa drifted away from Clarke and Adi at one point, returning in a rush with a small smile on her face. Toward the end of the day, Adi suggested they grab some food and head home. Lexa nodded and turned to Clarke. 

“What would you like, Clarke?” Clarke smiled, pointing to a booth that served fresh caught fish. Lexa nodded “A wise choice, Clarke,” and with that they went to get their meals before heading back to the capitol’s tower. 

Back at the door to Lexa’s residence, they all said goodbye to each other. Adi headed into the more residential part of Polis, and Clarke and Lexa retired to Lexa’s room. Lexa decided it best to start teaching Clarke their language. 

“Clarke, you must learn. It will make meetings and your stay with us much easier.” Clarke nodded. 

“Alright, Lexa, but go easy on me. Languages are not my strong suit.” Clarke sighed sitting down in her ambassadors chair, Lexa’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Clarke, what does a suit have to do with learning a language?” Clarke smiled, chuckling a bit at the Commander’s confusion. 

“Nevermind, Lexa.” Lexa shook her head before beginning to teach Clarke the fundamentals of her language. 

Some two hours had passed, and Clarke had a good handle on things and could hold a conversation surprisingly well for having had such little instruction. Just then, there was a knock on the large wooden door. Lexa got up to open it. Her guards had headed home a while ago. In Polis, she didn’t require all night guarding because weapons weren’t allowed. Lexa looked all around before Clarke could hear an audible gasp come from her. Lexa bent down and turned back into the room, quietly closing the door. 

“Who was it?” Clarke asked, still flipping through the Trigedasleng dictionary Lexa had given her. Lexa didn’t answer, just moved to sit on her throne. Clarke looked up, slightly annoyed with Lexa’s lack of response, only to radiate shock as Lexa sat cradling what appeared to be a bundle of blankets. Standing and moving closer to investigate, Clarke realized the blankets were in fact wrapped around a baby. Lexa carefully unpinned a note from the baby's blanket. 

“Read it out loud,” Clarke half demanded, half asked. She was curious as to why someone would leave a baby outside the Commander’s door. Lexa cleared her throat and read. 

“Dear Heda,

I do not do this lightly or without months of thought, but I am simply incapable of caring for this child. However, I know how much you care about the children of all the clans, and I trust that under your watchful eye my daughter, Amira, will be well taken care of.”

Lexa looked up, eyes locking with Clarke’s. 

“What are you going to do?” Clarke asked gently, taking the note from Lexa and studying the shaky handwriting, it clearly had been written by someone in distress. Lexa looked down at the sleeping child in her arms, and she would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t enjoy it. 

“I’ll have to send out someone to find out who left her. We’ll need to find someone in the mother’s clan to take care of her,” Lexa responded thoughtfully

“Aren’t there places for children like her?” Clarke asked. She thought back on her Earth History readings. “I think I remember reading about orphanages, places that took care of unwanted children.” Lexa shook her head

“We do not have anywhere in Polis to take care of such lost soles. Until a suitable caretaker is found, she will remain here with me, under my care and protection.” Clarke’s eyes widened. That was the last thing she thought she would hear the Commander say.

“You’re going to take care of her? All by yourself?” Clarke whispered the last part more to herself than to Lexa. 

“Well, I’m sure I could hire help, but that wouldn’t feel right. I want someone who will care about her as much as I do to be taking care of her.” Lexa blinked in surprise. Had she really just admitted that she already cared about this tiny little bundle? 

“I’ll help you,” Clarke blurted out before her thoughts had completely gathered. Lexa looked up with shock and locked eyes with Clarke. 

“Clarke, are you sure? It’s a big responsibility, and it would in a sense tie us together permanently. We do not know how long it could take to find her true clan.” Clarke nodded in response, smiling.

“I have never been more sure of anything. You’re going to need someone to watch her while you hold meetings, and someone to help at night. And let's face it, you can get busy, and she should have someone consistent taking care of her when you can’t.” Lexa nodded, smiling down at the little baby that was bringing Clarke closer to her. Clarke smiled at Lexa. She may not have been ready to say it out loud, but Clarke was completely infatuated by Lexa and hoped that Amira would help pull them a little bit closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hope you guys enjoyed! As always, reviews are helpful and encouraging, or even a like can brighten my day. I love you all.


	2. Chapter 2

Night had fallen and Amira had started to wake up. The room was aglow with candle light. 

“Clarke, will you hold her while I go look for something for her to sleep in?” 

“Lexa I-I don’t know how to hold a baby.” Lexa looked confused.

“You don’t know how to hold a baby? I thought you were a doctor.” 

“I never got the chance to. A new baby was incredibly special on the ark, and by the time I would have been able to assist in any form of child care I was already imprisoned,” Clarke mumbled, hesitation evident in her eyes. Lexa smiled softly. Standing, she gently placed her hand over Clarke’s and led her to the oversized chair in the corner of the room. 

“Sit, Clarke.” Clarke sat and tried positioning her arms how she read in old books. Lexa gently placed Amira in the blonde’s arms. Lexa laughed at how uncomfortable Clarke looked awkwardly holding the infant as far away from her body as she could. Bending down, Lexa instructed Clarke to “Bring her closer to you and relax your arms. As long as you support her head and bottom she will be fine.” Clarke nodded, adjusting herself slightly. “Alright, I will be back as soon as I can.” Clarke nodded and Lexa disappeared out the door. Clarke looked down at the baby in her arms. 

“You know, Amira, this isn’t how I thought I would be spending my time here. In fact, I had no plans of coming here at all. She left me and my people to die. I didn’t think I would ever be able to forgive her, and I’m still not sure I have.” Clarke shook her head. Talking to a baby, she thought. That was, well, ineffective. Clarke turned her attention to the window, looking out over the city as it quieted. Windows in every home shone with candlelight. The whole town seemed to hold a soft glow. A breeze blew in from the window and Clarke carefully pulled the blanket around Amira. It was then Amira started to cry. Clarke sat panic ridden. What was she going to do? 

“Amira, what do you need?” Clarke begged, gently bouncing the baby in her lap. Standing, Clarke began to pace the length of the room cradling the infant, trying her best to avoid the large amount of Candles left aglow on the floor. Clarke remembered seeing mothers on the arc using their pinky fingers to calm a cranky baby. Gently, Clarke placed her pinky finger against Amira’s lips. Amira locked on and silence filled the room. Clarke sighed in relief. 

Clarke was startled by the door opening. Lexa entered, followed by to two guards carrying a large crib. “Place that over by my bed,” Lexa instructed. The guards moved to a table on the opposite side of the room and sat it down. 

“What is that?” Clarke asked, gesturing slightly to the large jug in Lexa’s hand. 

“It’s milk mixed with powdered rice. It’s for Amira to eat.” Clarke nodded. Just then a grounder woman entered the room.

“Heda, I brought you some diapers and some clothing for the child.” Lexa thanked the women and the guards escorted her out. Lexa smiled at Clarke who held a now sleeping Amira. 

“It seems you did alright by yourself.” Clarke nodded.

“Do you want me to lay her down?” 

“Yes, come with me.” Lexa moved swiftly, leading Clarke to the new crib. The crib was made out of a light wood. The top and bottom rose up high over a cotton mat which lay at the bottom and was soft to the touch. Clarke gently laid Amira down, running her hand along the side of the crib. Lexa too ran her hand along the crib. The two women’s hands bumped against each other and they both turned to each other. 

“I got you something, Clarke,” Lexa whispered, moving to the door and picking up a leather bag. She handed it to Clarke. Clarke sat down on the steps nearest the commander’s throne. Opening the flap, Clarke pulled out a small sketchpad, some charcoal, and paints in every color. 

“Lexa, these are amazing,” Clarke gushed in awe. Lexa smiled. 

“I’m glad you like them.” Silence filled the room for a few minutes while the two just watched each other. 

“I should probably head back to my room then, I guess,” Clarke whispered, getting up slowly and grabbing the bag Lexa had given her. Lexa nodded as Clarke moved to the door, sad to see her go. Clarke stopped at the doorway and turned, her hand still on the frame. “Goodnight Lexa,” she offered shyly.

“Goodnight Clarke.”

Lexa sighed, moving to look through the clothing that had been brought. She gently unfolded and refolded each item. Lexa was especially fond of a light blue jumper and a cream woolen hat, so she sat those aside to put Amira in the next day. She placed the rest of the clothing in a small trunk which she sat down next to the crib. The room slowly filled with small whimpers. Lexa moved over to the crib where she was hit with a foul odor. 

“Well, Amira, at the very least we know you are healthy.” Lexa picked up the crying infant and placed her on the bed where she changed the girl’s diaper. Holding Amira in her arms, Lexa threw the spoiled cloth diaper in a covered basket so it could be washed later. From there, Lexa moved all around the room gently rocking the baby in her arms. Finally, Lexa collapsed in her throne. She looked down at the innocent baby in her arms, finding bright green eyes peering back at her. 

“I promise I will find your mom, and if not, I will always take care of you,” Lexa swore to the child, gently running the back of her index finger over the child's cheek as Amira fell asleep. Placing Amira back in her crib, Lexa changed into a nightgown. She then rinsed off her face. However, Amira had other plans and began screaming. Lexa groaned but swiftly toweled off her wet face and picked up Amira. “You must be hungry, little one.” 

Spirits help me, Lexa hoped no one was in earshot to hear her be so sickeningly affectionate. Lexa carefully poured the milk into a glass bottle. She twisted on the cap and placed it in Amira’s mouth. Lexa then sat down in Clarke’s previous seat by the window. Sighing, she was suddenly engulfed in the Clarke’s unique smell. It was a mix between lavender and crisp fall air and it was intoxicating to the brunette. It didn’t take long for Amira to down the bottle. Lexa gently burped her before placing the child in the crib. She sighed as she realized the sun was beginning to rise. Lexa lay down, praying she would be able to get an hour or two of sleep before she would need to attend any form of meetings. And as Lexa closed her eyes, she envisioned her life with Amira, and hopefully Clarke. For the first time in years, Lexa fell asleep happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hope you guys like it! As always, please review. It seriously makes our day.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had risen slowly over Polis. Clarke was awoken by the bright light spilling in through her window. She sat up slowly, her thoughts drifting to Lexa and Amira. Clarke decided to check on them. Slowly, she made her way out of bed and changed into some more appropriate clothing. Clarke ascended the flight of stairs that led to Lexa’s room. The guards outside opened the door before Clarke could even ask. She entered the dark room, lit only by a few remanding candles, and smiled at the sight of Lexa passed out on her bed, hair tousled and one arm dropped lazily off the side of the bed. Clarke made her way to the crib where she was met with vibrant green eyes. She bent down to pick up Amira and cradled the infant in her arms. Clarke moved over to the milk sitting on the table. She carefully poured it into a glass bottle and sat down on the corner of the bed to feed Amira. As she fed the baby, a knock echoed through the room. Clarke’s eyes shot to Lexa and she chuckled as Lexa just rolled over and pulled a pillow over her head. Clarke stood to open the door while attempting to balance Amira in her arms. She found Adi standing opposite her. 

“You have a baby?” Adi asked, eyeing Clarke up and down. 

“Good morning, Adi, nice to see you too. And no, she was left at Lexa’s door last night. We’re taking care of her.” Adi nodded. 

“Lexa around? I have to ask her something.” Clarke took a step back and chuckled as she looked at Lexa fast asleep. “She loves her sleep, and she is not a morning person, so that doesn’t surprise me at all.” Adi laughed. Clarke nodded gently, lifting Amira to burp her. “Yesterday was fun. I haven’t seen Lexa smile like that in a long time. Too long. The way she looks at you…” Adi trailed off, thinking better of it. “Anyway, I’m just glad you two seem to be getting along.”

“We are. It’s kind of amazing. To be honest, I never thought we’d be able to be in the same room again, let alone like this, taking care of a child together.” Clarke still couldn’t really believe it.

“Yeah, you’re going to have to explain that one to me at some point.” Clarke laughed. “So you two really are good then?” Adi looked almost incredulous.

“I think so. I don’t know. After Mount Weather-” Clarke shuddered.

“Look, Clarke, I don’t know everything that happened between you two-”

“No one does,” Clarke muttered.

“-but I do know that Lexa cares about you. I spent just one day with you both and I could see that. That’s big. It doesn’t come easily for her.” Adi wasn’t sure it was her place, but she liked Clarke. She liked seeing the effect she had on the ever stoic Commander.

“I know. It’s just hard not knowing if I can trust her again. But I want to. I like it here, with her,” Clarke said, her head bowed shyly. Adi smiled.

Then, a loud thump then echoed throughout the room, startling them both. Clarke and Adi turned to look in the direction of the sound and found Lexa slumped on the floor next to the bed. Adi laughed and Lexa gave a sleepy grin before speaking in a low husky voice. 

“I hate morning.” Adi chuckled. 

“You always have.” Lexa stood and walked over to the trio, “Lexa, hun, I know you are sleepy, but you should get dressed. I saw Titus getting ready to head up here.” Adi explained. Lexa nodded moving to the corner of the room.Throwing opened a door Clarke wasn’t even aware existed, and Clarke was shocked by all the clothing it held. Lexa walked in and closed the door. Adi began to mechanically opened all the curtains. Clarke sat herself down on the couch in the corner of the room just to stay out of the way. Lexa emerged from her closet just as the door to her room flew open. 

“Heda,” Titus greeted. He walked in carrying a single lit candle. 

“Titus,” Lexa responded, sitting down on her throne. Clarke stood from her spot on the couch and moved toward the crib. She gently changed the infant's diaper as Titus spoke, moving around the room to light candles. 

“Heda, why is there a baby in your chambers? Is it Wanheda's?” he asked, eyeing Clarke and the child suspiciously. Both Lexa and Clarke stared at Titus in frustration. 

“No, the baby is not Clarke's. She was left at my door last night. I need you to assemble a team to find her home clan,” Lexa snapped, a sharp, aggravated edge to her voice. Titus nodded. 

“My apologizes, Heda. Wanheda,” Titus said, giving his Heda an apologetic look. He was still wary of Clarke, however.

“Dismissed,” Lexa ordered, and Titus scurried out of the room. Adi laughed from the corner. 

“That man is terrified of you.” Adi’s laugh faded and her face fell as she started to say what she came here for. “Anyway, Lexa, since you seem to be well, and there doesn't seem to be a Conclave anywhere in the near future, is it alright if I go to the falls for a week or two? I just need to be alone. You know as well as I do what this week is and - I just - I don’t really want to be around people. As long as you are okay being without me?” Lexa stood. 

“Of course you may. I will be alright. Take whatever you need, and one of the extra horses.” Adi smiled and hugged Lexa tightly. 

“Mochof. I’ll be back soon!” And with that, she disappeared through the door. Clarke still stood at the crib. Lexa moved to join her and gently opened up the trunk. She pulled out a blue jumper, a cream hat resting on top, and handed it to Clarke. Clarke gently changed the baby and Lexa smiled. 

“How did you sleep last night?” Clarke asked as she snapped the buttons on the underside of the clothing. 

“Alright. Didn’t spend much time actually sleeping,” Lexa said, leaning back on her bed. 

“Why not? Did Amira keep you up?” Clarke questioned, scooping up Amira. 

“I never sleep, at least not well,” Lexa responded indifferently. Clarke decided not to push any further. 

“Amira should lay on her stomach for a while,” Clarke recited. It was one thing she remembered her mother telling her about babies. She took a blanket and moved to the middle of the room. Turning in a few circles, Clarke sighed. “Lexa, why do you have so many candles? There is literally no place to safely lay her down.” Lexa laughed. 

“I like them. They are warm and aesthetically pleasing. I have always kept my abodes filled with them. It makes them feel like a home.” Clarke smiled warmly and handed Amira to Lexa. Carefully, she moved into the living room corner and blew out most of the candles on the floor, moving them before laying down the blanket. Lexa came over as well and laid Amira down on her stomach. Amira instantly put her hands underneath her and tried to pull her head up. “She’s strong,” Lexa commented, sitting down in front of Amira. 

“She is. Maybe she will be the Commander one day,” Clarke suggested. Lexa shook her head violently. 

“I hope not. I want better for her.” Clarke’s face grew in confusion. “Being the Commander is limiting. Yes, you have power, however you are forced to give up the things important to you. Being the Commander means making impossible decisions that inevitably hurt the ones you care about,” Lexa explained, unshed tears threatening to well in her eyes. She quickly blinked them away. 

“Okay, so not the Commander, but a warrior for sure,” Clarke said, gently helping Amira begin to turn onto her back. Lexa smiled, standing abruptly. Once again, she opened the closet but moved to the back, rummaging through some boxes. “What was Adi talking about when she said the falls?” Clarke asked. 

“It’s a place the Commander has control of, a ring of waterfalls. I can take you sometime if you wish. It’s beautiful,” Lexa said. 

“I’d like that,” Clarke replied softly, thinking best not to ask about why this week was so important. She picked Amira back up. Lexa smiled, walking out of the closet with a small furry looking blob in her hand. Lexa held it out to Amira and Clarke could make out what it was - a type of teddy bear, fashioned from real bear fur. 

“It was mine when I was a child. It feels right to pass it on,” Lexa said, gently taking Amira from Clarke. Amira yawned and Lexa did the same. 

“You need a nap, both of you,” Clarke said, laughing. Lexa nodded, laying herself down on the couch and gently holding Amira to her chest. The pair fell quickly asleep. Clarke quietly left the room, walking to her own room to grab her sketchbook and some charcoal. Returning to Lexa’s room, Clarke began to draw the pair fast asleep in front of her. Clarke smiled, her mind wandering as she drew. First, she thought of all those that she had lost and those Lexa had lost, at least those Clarke was aware of. Then she thought of a life with Lexa and Amira, a life of peace, a life without war, without fear. One that could only exist in her dreams, sadly. 

“Maybe in another life,” Clarke whispered into the silent room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter I always love hearing from you guys so feel free to comment ideas or anything really. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Clouds covered the usually bright sky, and Lexa woke up slowly as Clarke put the finishing touches on her sketch.

“Morning sleepyhead,” Clarke said when she noticed Lexa awake. Lexa smiled slightly, pulling herself into an upright position. It was then that Amira began to cry. Lexa looked down at the child in her arms, and with a small huff she began to pace toward her bed where she swiftly changed Amira’s diaper.

“You’re really good with her,” Clarke said, smiling from her spot on the chair.

“When I was a child there were always babies in the camps. In times of war, before I became Anya’s second, I would watch a few while their parents were in battle. So for me, this is almost normal.” Then the chamber doors opened and in walked Titus surrounded by four guards.

“Heda, I have assembled you a team of trackers to find the child's home clan.” Lexa nodded, placing Amira in the crib before standing in front of the group. 

“Is there anything you need from me?” Lexa asked. 

“Anything that may have come from the mother,” a female tracker replied. Lexa nodded, grabbed the letter off her throne where it had laid all day and the blanket she had been wrapped in, and handed them to the women. Titus dismissed the band, telling them to find the child’s family before turning around to Lexa. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Heda, try not to get too attached. She will be leaving soon,” Titus told her softly. Lexa nodded, but Clarke saw a shift in her eyes. TItus left quietly. 

“What happens if her home clan can’t be located?” Clarke asked, approaching the brunette. 

“She will be given to the most recent mother, here in Polis, whose child died as an infant,” Lexa said, sitting down on her throne and putting her head in her hands. Clarke approached slowly, squatting down so she was level with Lexa. 

“You alright?” Clarke gently questioned, placing a hand on Lexa’s knee. Lexa’s eyes shot up and Clarke could plainly see the tear in her eyes and the smudges in her war paint. Clarke wanted so desperately to pull Lexa in for a hug, but their relationship was so unstable as it was that it didn’t seem like a good idea. 

“I-I,” Lexa stuttered. Clarke watched as her Commander's mask slid down over her face like a shield. “I’m fine.” Clarke backed off slowly as Lexa stood. “If it is alright with you, I am going to go see the Nightbloods and bathe. Can you watch Amira for a little while?” Clarke nodded, sensing that Lexa needed some space from the whole situation. She was back in Commander mode, and she exited the room without saying another word.

As the door slammed behind Lexa, Amira started to wail. Clarke ran over to the crib and picked up the infant. She began to bounce the child in her arms, and wails turned to whimpers as Clarke walked around the room. A cool breeze whistled through the windows causing a few candles to go out. Clarke opened the door of Lexa’s chambers. Two guards stood watch outside. 

“Could one of you fetch me some milk for the baby?” Clarke asked. One guard smiled gently at the baby. 

“Of course. I will bring it to you, and perhaps a few extra diapers.” Clarke thanked the guard before heading inside. Clarke decided to let Amira lay on the ground for a little while waiting for the guard to return. Clarke was smiling to herself as she she watched Amira gazing up at her. Clarke had the small bear in her hand and was moving it from side to side for Amira to track as a small knock echoed throughout the room.

“Enter,” Clarke called, and the guard walked in silently and placed the items on the table before scurrying out of the room. Clarke prepared a bottle while Amira lay on her blanket. Clarke then quietly fed the child while walking about the room. Lexa’s chamber was large, the throne room set off to the left and her bedroom located in the far right. Among the official maps and a few of Lexa’s personal belongings were plenty of chairs and tables, although most were currently hard to find or had been moved out of the room itself. After Amira had eaten, Clarke grabbed an extra diaper and stuffed it into her pocket before leaving the room. The guards didn’t bother to question her, much to Clarke’s relief.

After riding the elevator to the lowest level, Clarke and Amira began to walk the streets of Polis. Many watched her intently, but no one said a word. Clarke just wandered the streets, letting her mind wander to the sleeping baby in her arms. Clarke had never considered being a parent, at least not on the Arc. She wouldn’t have had the chance anyway; she had been imprisoned and probably would have been floated at age eighteen. Things were different now. Would it be any easier, absolutely not, but with the right person she now considered it a possibility. Clarke smiled to herself and looked around, realizing she had paid no attention to where they were headed. Amira began to whimper slightly. It was mid afternoon and the sun shone high in the west skies. 

“Do you know where we are Amira?” Clarke asked, gently lifting the bright eyed child so she could see better. “This is Lexa’s arena, where she ki- well, where she defeated Queen Nia.” Clarke started talking to Amira like she was reading her a tale from a storybook, like a fairy tale with good and evil. “The big bad queen was trying to take Lexa’s throne from her. But she didn’t let her. No, Lexa fought back and won! She was so strong, stronger than I ever thought she could be. You know, I completely underestimated her,” Clarke admitted quietly. “And then to watch her fight Roan in this very arena - it was like no one could touch her. She proved herself, proved that she deserved to be Commander. I like to think she brought Costia some peace - maybe she bought herself some peace too,” Clarke commented as Amira cooled slightly, looking up at Clarke. “You are so beautiful, Amira. Your green eyes look an awful lot like Lexa’s,” Clarke mused, looking down at the infant. Clarke walked around the border of the arena singing inaudible melodies to the child in her arms. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Night had begun to fall over the bustling streets of Polis when Lexa returned to her room. Clarke sat on the bed cradling Amira in her arms and singing to the child a lullaby, one Lexa didn’t recognize. Lexa approached them quietly.

“Sorry I was gone so long,” Lexa whispered when she got close. Clarke’s head shot up, and the annoyance in her eyes quickly faded to warmth when she saw the source of the voice. 

“It’s fine,” Clarke responded. Lexa smiled softly as Clarke placed Amira in her crib. “She is so sweet and innocent. I can’t believe someone would just leave her at a doorstep.” Lexa walked up behind the blonde. Hesitantly, she placed a hand on Clarke’s shoulder, the contact sending shivers down Clarke’s spine. 

“I know. Sadly, it happens all too often.” Lexa sighed, removing her hand and moving it to Amira’s slowly rising and falling chest.

“How was your day? You said something about going to see the Nightbloods?” Clarke questioned.

“My day was fine - rather uneventful. The Nightbloods are working hard. Aiden is ready for the conclave, which is good,” Lexa explained. “Thank you for watching Amira,” she finished, a smile breaking through her stoic mask. 

“Of course. It was fun. Anyway, I should head out. There is milk on the table, and the diapers were cleaned earlier,” Clarke said to Lexa, hurrying to find her jacket before heading toward the door.

“Clarke,” Lexa called after her, making Clarke pause. “I have a big meeting tomorrow. Will you take Amira for the day?” Clarke’s face lit up.

“Of course I will.” And with that, the blonde scurried out of the room, leaving Lexa and Amira alone. Lexa smiled down at the infant. “I hope you had a good day with Clarke.” 

Once outside the door, Clarke smiled to herself. Being around Amira gave her this hope she hadn’t felt since before coming to the ground, and most definitely not since Mt. Weather. As for Lexa, Clarke still wasn’t quite sure what to think. She wanted to trust her, but after everything that had happened, who knew if that was even possible. Clarke’s smile turned to a frown only to lighten up again when she opened the door to her room, finding a vase of flowers sitting on her dresser. The room smelled like lavender, and candles had been lit, leaving the room in a dim, calming light. Clarke didn’t even bother to change, just settled into her bed and fell quickly asleep.


End file.
